disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Spinelli
Ashley Spinelli (or just Spinelli as she prefers to be addressed) is the tough member of the gang in Recess. Personality Spinelli is one of the major six kids in the Recess gang. She is a very headstrong tomboy, and hates whenever she's referred to by her first name, due to it being asociated with the local snobs of the school, the "Ashleys", who she wants nothing to do with. She often tries to result to physical violence, with one of her friends usually stopping her. Despite being very violent at times, she is very warmhearted, and roots for the underdog. She and Vince are considered to be T.J.'s "right hand" in the show, and it has been revealed that she has a crush on T.J. as well. She is also an acomplished artist, as seen in the episode, "Spinelli's Masterpiece". In the episode "Parents Night", it's shown that she has very embarasing parents, as they arrive at the school pronouncing her friends' names wrong and also show her friends pictures of her as a baby. She also dislikes her mother's preference of her to have more "girly" traits. Because of this, she often looks up to her teacher, Miss Grotke, as a mother figure to her. She started out a little on the timid side in kindergarten, until Gus told everyone that they should start acting like regular kindergarteners. She engaged in a play-wrestling match with Mikey, with her realizing that she's one of the toughest kids in school. Trivia *She is the only one of the main six characters of the show who isn't voiced by a real child. Pamela Aldon, (who was also the voice of Lucky in ''101 Dalmatians: The Series ''and Vidia from the Disney Fairies franchise) supplied her voice. *In the episode "Parents Night", her mom mentions her having a crush on T.J., which is hinted at various times in the series. She and T.J. are also the only members of the main six who have kissed each other. T.J. also hints at various times that he likes her, such as wrapping his arm around her shoulders for no apparent reason. At other times in the series, Vince has been shown to have a little crush on her, but only for a brief period. *According to the episode "Operation: Field Trip", she has an older brother named Joey, who was either in or out of prison, and in the episode "Prince Randall", she mentions having an older brother named Vito who gave his old boots to her. Both brothers never appear on-screen. She, T.J., and Vince are the only main kids in the series with siblings, and she is the only member of the gang with two siblings (unless T.J.'s dropped older brother counts). *In the 1996 unnaired pilot, clips have shown her to have a much smaller, younger appearence, almost like a kindergartener, which was changed for the series proper, most likely to make her look more like a fourth grader. *She and Gus are the shortest in the main six kids. Gallery Spinelli prototype.jpg|Spinelli's appearance in the 1996 pilot. Spinelli at her lowest.jpg|Spinelli when she is forced to join the Ashley clique. Category:Recess characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Animated characters Category:Living characters